Sakura to Senju
by antu2309
Summary: Sakura sabe de quién es hija. Pero nunca pensó que el secreto se revelaría. Ahora tiene todos los clanes interesados ¿Cuál debería escoger?


**Hola, espero que le den una oportunidad y ya nos leemos en el final!**

 **DANDO CONTEXTO:**

Los padres de Sakura mueren cuando tenía diez, se gradúa de la academia a los doce y se forma el equipo 7. Tsunade llega cuando ella tiene trece por los exámenes chunins y decide entrenarla y adoptarla. Orochimaru muere en esa batalla por mano de Itachi, Jirayja y Kakashi. También en esa batalla muere el tercer Hokage. No hubo masacre Uchiha. Después cuando Sakura tiene 16 y haber sido entrenada por tres años por Tsunade, ocurre la cuarta guerra Shinobi. Hubo pérdidas, pero ganaron. Los shinobis caídos fueron Jirayja, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha y otros miembros de clanes menores. Sakura a los 17 se va por dos años con autorización de la Hokage a aprender jutsus médicos prohibidos. Regresa a los 19. Actualmente ella tiene 21, igual que Sasuke, Naruto y los demás de su generación. Itachi y Hana 26, Neji tiene 23.

" bla bla bla ": Conversaciones

 _Bla bla bla_ : Pensamientos

/

Eras las nueve de la noche, no se sentía el correr del viento, pero todos pensaban que el ambiente había descendido varios grados. El ambiente se sentía helado, muerto, fantasmagórico, inclusive. Dentro de una de las salas secretas en una de las torres anexas a la torre de La Hokage estaba por ocurrir una importante reunión, fundamental en todo lo que se tiene que exponer para el futuro de la villa y sobre todo secreta.

Por eso, las personas mayores se miraban con desconfianza y suspicacia, ya que ellos, los mayores, no eran los únicos ahí, sino que también estaban presentes los jóvenes ¿Qué tipo de anuncio secreto tendría que decir La Hokage que involucre a los más inexpertos y jóvenes shinobis?

La Hokage entró al salón y se sentó en la cabecera, detrás de ella se encontraban Sakura, a su derecha, y Shizune, a su izquierda, ambas de pie.

En el centro del salón había una mesa ovalada, en un extremo sentada solo La Hokage y en el otro estaban sentados las cabezas de los líderes de los clanes más representativos de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y detrás de ellos, sus respectivos herederos.

Primero, estaba Mikoto Uchiha, cabeza de su clan, y detrás de ella sus dos hijos, Sasuke e Itachi. Segundo, estaba sentado sólo Shikamaru Nara. A su lado estaba sentada Hana Inuzuka y detrás de ella su hermano Kiba. Le seguía Inoichi, detrás de él estaba su hija Ino. Después, se encontraba sentado la mamá de Choji y atrás de ella, él. Luego, sentado solo igual que Shikamaru, estaba Naruto. Por último, pero no menos importante, por el contrario, se encontraba Hiashi sentado y parados detrás de él, estaban Hinata y Neji.

La Hokage les dio una mirada rápido a cada uno de ellos y comenzó con lo que tenía que decir.

"Ustedes Clanes Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uzumaqui y Hyuga son los clanes más representativos de esta aldea, junto con nosotras el clan Senju." Cuando Tsunade se refería a las Senju siempre incluía a Shizune como parte de su familia aunque legalmente no tenga ni parentesco sanguíneo ni por apellido "Es por eso, que después de revelarle esta clasificada información que hoy ha llegado a mis manos espero que todos puedan ayudarme a llegar a la respuesta correcta o la más adecuada según lo que cada clan tiene para ofrecer"

Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a ver si alguien tenía algo que decir y como todos los presentes estaban ahora mucho más interesados después de oírla, le concedieron que siguiera, por lo que ella continúo hablando.

"Ustedes saben que adopté a Sakura cuando tenía trece años, pero la verdad es que Sakura es hija mía, biológica. En sus respectivos sitios tienen un file, abran en la primera hoja, ahí se encuentra la prueba de ADN realizada cuando ella tenía trece años. El motivo del por que les revelo esta información que solo sabían siete personas es porque hoy me llegó una exigencia alarmante. Seguiré explicando, dentro de esas siete personas, se encontraban los señores Haruno, los cuales fueron cuidadosamente elegidos para criar a mi hija, ya que no tenían ninguna afición por ningún clan y el cabello del señor Haruno lo hacía encajar perfectamente, después estaban Shizune, Jirayja, el anterior Hokage y el anterior Kazekage y yo. De los cuales cinco cumplieron llevándose el secreto a la tumba." Tsunade lanzó un fastidiado suspiro "Esto que les voy a revelar no debió haber sido revelado jamás, pero Gaara, encontró unos diarios que estaban sellados de su padre, los cuales fueron escritos hace muchísimos años, cuando los pudo abrir hace poco se enteró de cosas, cosas secretas que no debieron haber salido de la memoria del ex Kazekage, dentro de esas, el secreto que les voy a decir en unos momentos."

Tsunade ignoró el brillo que apareció en algunas cabezas de los clanes, una cosa era relacionarse con una adoptaba de una Senju, a ser una Senju en su totalidad, bueno mitad totalidad. Pero eso, no solo era poner a Sakura en otro nuevo nivel, sino en un nuevo estatus.

"Hoy recibí carta de Gaara, exigiendo como Kazekage, 10 años de la vida de mi hija"

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Por qué El Kazekage iría a pedir algo así?

El primero hablar fue Shikamaru.

"Eso sería demasiado problemático, Sakura no sólo es directora de nuestro hospital, es la creadora de las posiciones y antídotos que Konoha desde hace dos años comercializa, sin contar las conferencias de dos días que da cada dos semanas, las cuales atraen una increíble cantidad de comercio. Y si mencionamos las veces que es requerida es otras aldeas, eso nos dejaría con un 32.46% menos de las ganancias totales de la aldea. Los que nos dejaría en crisis."

Todos estaban estupefactos, es cierto que la pelirosa tenía algo de renombre y era importante, pero hasta ese momento no se percataban de cuánto. Todas las cabezas dieron una mirada a Sakura, unos más exagerados que otros, y con unos se limitaba a Sasuke y a Naruto, mientras que ella lucía como si nadie ni si quiera se hubiera percatado de su existencia, seguía impasible como si nada hubiera sido dicho.

Dentro de la discusión que comenzó acerca de los pros y los contra de una decisión así, resaltó la de Naruto.

"Gaara no se puede llevar a Sakura-chan solo por que lo exige, es cierto que no estamos teniendo las mejores relaciones con Suna pero eso no lo va a solucionar"

Todos estaban de acuerdo, una cosa era querer solucionar los problemas con lo ninja renegados de Suna que siempre atacaban las fronteras de Konoha, lo que los mantenía en constantes problemas de alianzas con Suna y por más amigos que La Hokage y El Kazekage fueran, no dependía únicamente de ellos la toma de decisiones, ambos Kages tenían cabezas de clanes y miembros del consejo que también influenciaban y en algunos casas tomaban las decisiones por ellos. Pero aun así, ningún miembro del clan o miembro del consejo aceptaría perder a la peligrosa y el 30% que ella representaba en la economía.

Tsunade volvió a retomar la palabra, claro después de golpear la mesa pidiendo silencio.

"Después de la guerra hemos tenido que levantarnos como sea, no todos lo hicieron tan bien como nosotros, como Suna por ejemplos, actualmente ellos se encuentran en crisis."

De nuevo Naruto la interrumpió.

"Pero Baa-chan esa no es excusa para que nosotros queramos solucionar su crisis, nos dejarías a nosotros sin Sakura-chan y en crisis"

Sakura que se había mantenido callada y sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro, sin reaccionar ante nada detrás de su madre, se enfureció increíblemente cuando Naruto le dijo vieja a su madre, por lo cual, sin que nadie supiera de donde apareció el borrador que ella ahora tenía en su mano, se lo lanzó a Naruto, lo que dejó marcado en su frente la silueta del instrumento que Sakura había usado para callar al ninja más hiperactivo de la villa.

"Más respeto Naruto con Tsunade-Sama y deja de interrumpirla"

Todos las miraron por segunda vez desde que entraron, lucía tranquila, como si nunca hubiera tenido un pequeño arrebato de ira o por último como si su futuro no fuera el que estuviera en juego.

Tsunade la miró con un brillo de orgullo en su mirada y siguió hablando.

"Si Sakura va a vivir a Suma por diez años, perderíamos ese 30%, entraríamos en crisis y ellos dejarían la suya, porque seamos sinceros mi hija es en parte la razón por que esta villa se haya podido levantar tan rápido, pero, lamentablemente, no es sólo mi hija."

Debo de hablar unos segundos, buscaba la fuerza para decir eso que tenía que decir, sí le era demasiado difícil.

"Y El Kazekage puede exigírmelo porque Sakura es hija mía y del anterior Kazekage".

Silencio, nadie dijo nada, nadie lanzó ninguna acusación o comentario inadecuado o preguntas cautelosas, nada, por último, parecía que nadie ni quiera respiraba.

"Si pasan a la segunda hoja, pueden ver la partida original de nacimiento de Sakura, ella nació siendo hija legítima de ambos, después de que su esposa fallecería, pueden apreciar que mi hija no es ninguna bastarda porque estuve casada con El ex Kazekage por poco tiempo por una unión en base de política y acuerdos. Luego de eso fue muy peligroso, intentaron raptarla y asesinarla demasiadas veces y demasiadas personas, es por eso, que al cumplir su primer año de nacida la mandamos con los Haruno y ella se volvió un mito, una fábula, nadie supo de su existencia y los que sospechaban fueron contenidos. Hasta ahora, que El Kazekage está exigiendo la mitad de la vida actual de su hermana, y puede hacerlo, ya que tiene en su favor las leyes de aldeas ocultas que habla de familias, y como a Sakura no se le dio el poder elegir al que aldea pertenecer, él ahora la reclama y tiene todas las de ganar. Ya que esta exigiendo la mitad de su edad y después de eso, que ella decida"

Otro silencio, las cabezas de clanes ya intuían por donde iba todo

"A menos que…"

No sabía como continuar, nunca pensó que Sakura iba a tener que pasar por lo mismo que ella. Pero tenía que decirlo, sino Sakura sería obligada a vivir en Suna.

"A menos que mi hija esté ocupada, dentro de alguno de los clanes más representativos, una promesa de sangre con los herederos." Tomó aire y habló mucho más fuerte y con fuerza "Así que, cabeza de clanes ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una solución para proponer?"

La primera en hablar fue Mikoto Uchiha, _increíble_ , era lo que ella pensaba. Su día no podía ser mejor. Primero había podido comprar los mejores dangos y tomates para sus hijos y ahora esto. Una cosa era pensar casar alguno de sus hijos con la hija adoptada y la mejor ninja médico, después de Tsunade, de la actual Hogake, pero otra era casar alguno de sus hijos con la hija política y de sangre de la actual Hogake y del exKazekage, _sí, sí, sí_. Sí definitivamente su día no podía ser mejor.

"El Clan Uchiha presenta dos proposiciones"

Hiashi dio una mirada cruda a Mikoto, pero no, _ellos eran mejores, el Clan Uchiha no ganaría esta vez._ Menos cuando el premio era tan valioso.

"El clan Hyuga presenta una proposición"

Habían dos clanes que tenían cara de disgusto y era por que no podían aceptar la propuesta. Mientras que una, tenía la cara sólo seria.

"El clan Yamanaka no presenta proposiciones"

Eso era obvio, Tsunade no podía casar a su hija con otra mujer, pero aún así sabía que Inoichi tenía que decir esas palabras por mera formalidad. Ella sólo asintió.

"El clan Akimichi desearía presentar proposiciones pero por motivo de compromisos dentro del clan se nos es imposible"

Tsunade sólo apretó un poco los dedos, ella deseaba que todos presentaran a sus herederos. Después de todo, al menos de esa manera ella, su hermosa y brillante hija, podría elegir el que le pareciera menos inaceptable. Al menos, de esa manera, sólo de esa ínfima manera podía darle algo más a Sakura, una pequeña elección, más de lo ella tuvo cuando la obligaron a casarse con el Kasekage

"El clan Inuzuka no puede presentar proposiciones por que ya está comprometido con el clan Hyuga"

Tsunade sabía que, al menos, dos clanes no iban a contar, pero no contó o no se acordó que el heredero de los Inuzuka, Kiba, mantenía una relación con la heredera de los Hyuga, con la menor, Hanabi. _Ni modo, Sakura hubiera sido mil veces mejor que esa mocosa_. Pero eran comentarios que sólo se reservaban para su cabeza y su casa, con su hija y su asistente.

Sólo quedaban dos clanes.

Shikamaru estaba pensando los pros y los contras de lo que podría decir. Era conocido para todos que el mantenía una relación no sería con Temari, que sólo funcionaba cuando se veían de vez en vez. Pero eso, no lo hacía un compromiso y él era cabeza de su clan, tenía que pensar como cabeza de clan, uno, si Sakura lo escogía era un beneficio demasiado valioso para su clan y dos, si decía que no era porque tenía un motivo y por lo tanto por formalidades tendría que decirlo. Y no tenía un motivo _. Era todo demasiado problemático_ , ni modo.

"El clan Nara hace una propuesta, aún que sea muy problemático"

Algunos dieron medias sonrisas y otras sonrisas completas, eso era lo que Shikaku hubiera dicho y hecho. Lo correcto para su clan.

Por último, estaba Naruto. El no sabía que decir, ósea por lo que había entendido le daban una oportunidad de casarse con Sakura-chan o algo así y era lo que el quiso toda su niñez, una oportunidad, sin embargo, no se sentía cómodo diciendo que sí, es cierto que seria una buena alianza, ella hija de Kages, el hijo de Kage, ser Hokage seria más rápido y habrían menos obstáculo, ya no tendría que entrenar tanto, además, sería una buena esposa y compartirían las obligaciones como cabezas del clan Uzumaqui, también estaba que Sakura podría amarlo si decidía por él. Y podría competir con el dobe, ambos por igual, ya que desde que Sakura empezó su entrenamiento con la vieja, había dejado de seguir a Sasuke como fan enamorada… pero aun así, no se sentía cómodo. Entendía las formalidades y tiene que dar una respuesta porque todos lo estaban mirando, lo sentía, ya que tenía su mirada en la mesa. La levantó y le dio una mirada a todos los presentes hasta que posó su vista en Hinata, lucía apenada, como resignada. Y después pasó su mirada hacia Sakura-chan, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió entendiendo lo que la mirada de Naruto decía.

Naruto tendría que dar una respuesta, bueno, _sólo espero que todo terminará rápido así podría irse a tomar una sopa de ramen._

"El clan Uzumaqui no puede hacer ninguna proposición po-porque" la voz le tembló al inició, pero sí, eso era lo que él quería, lo único malo es que tendría que dar la razón y admitirla en frente de todos "porque el clan Uzumaqui planea hacer una proposición al clan Hyuga respecto a su heredera Hinata Hyuga"

Tsunade ya se esperaba eso, desde que término la guerra ambos jóvenes se habían vuelto más cercanos.

Por otro lado, Hiashi no se lo esperaba y aún que le dio una mirada dura a Naruto, no podía estar más feliz. Primero, se le daba la oportunidad de unir su casa con la de los Senju y no sólo con los de los Senju sino tener posible relaciones aparte con los Sabaku No, por el matrimonio de uno de sus herederos con la muchacha pelirosa, hija de Kages, ambos por unión política pero eso no importaba igual Sakura era una hija legítima y ahora el hijo de otro Kage y futuro Kage quiere unir su casa a la suya. Ese día no podía ser mejor. Los tres herederos de sus casas comprometidos en tan buenos acuerdos. Sí sí, Hiashi le dio una mirada altiva a Mikoto.

Y a ella le quedó claro lo que le quería decir.

 _Eso era guerra. Nadie le ganaba a los Uchiha._

"Eso es todo, espero los prospectos de las proposiciones en mis despacho mañana a primera hora."

Y sin más, Tsunade salió de la oficina, seguida por su hija y su asistente. Ambas sin mirar atrás o decir nada.

Todos los ninjas se desvanecieron, las cabeza de clanes se dirigieron a hacer planes, mientras que, los herederos, o la mayoría de ellos, sólo estaban confusos.

Por primera vez, todos pensaron citando la voz de Shikamaru que _todo iba a ser demasiado problemático_.

/

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría oír sus comentarios, quejas, errores, lo que sea. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada, mi vida dio un giro inesperado y perdí dos personas súper importantes de mi familia y como que me bloquee. No sé si el capítulo quedó como me gustaría, no sé, no estoy segura, aun estoy un poco bloqueada, pero espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad. Será un CORTO FIC, máximo serán uno capítulos.**

 **¿Quién creen que Sakura deba escoger como futuro esposo? Yo personalmente me inclino por Itachi o Neji, pero no sé que opinan ustedes, me gustaría saberlo.**

 **Sin más, saludos y que Dios los bendiga.**


End file.
